The Green Controller
by TheStationmaster
Summary: When Sir Topham Hatt loses his voice, Percy is asked to be in charge, but only causes confusion


**Another request from tate310, this time it's "The Green Controller" from Season 10. Enjoy and comment.**

It was a quiet day at Tidmouth Sheds. Percy was all alone, when Sir Topham Hatt' car pulled up. But it wasn't Sir Topham Hatt, it was Lady Hatt! Percy was surprised.

"Sir Topham Hatt has lost his voice!" she announced grandly.

Percy was worried.

"I hope he finds it soon!" he peeped.

"Sir Topham Hatt his given me a list of jobs." continued Lady Hatt. "Listen very carefully. Gordon is to collect cars of china from Knapford and take them to Brendam Docks. He must pull the cars very slowly."

"Slow cars." peeped Percy.

"James is to shunt freight cars at the coal yards. He must be as busy as a bee!"

"Busy bee" puffed Percy carefully.

"And Toby is to take important visitors from Maithwaite and take them to the Scottish Castle. He must go as fast as Gordon' express.

"Gordon' express." puffed Percy.

"You are in charge Percy!" said Lady Hatt as she left.

Just then, Thomas puffed in. He had just came back from his morning route.

"I'm controller for the day!" peeped Percy.

"Do you need any help?" asked Thomas to his friend.

"Controllers don't need help!" wheeshed Percy as he chuffed away.

Percy found Gordon first.

"Sir Topham Hatt has lost his voice!" puffed Percy, "and I'm controller until he finds it"

Gordon was surprised. Percy tried hard to remember what Lady Hatt said.

"You must pull very slow cars!" he peeped proudly.

"Oh, the indignity!" huffed Gordon.

Percy had a lot to do and a lot to remember.

Next, Percy found James. He was at the washdown.

"James, you must be a busy bee!" he peeped.

James gasped. He didn't understand what Percy meant by "busy bee"

"Does that mean that I have to be painted yellow and black?" he asked.

"Yes James!" Percy said sternly.

"Why?!" snorted James.

"Because I am controller, and engines do as they are told!" said Percy as he set away.

Next, Percy found Toby.

"Toby, you must pull Gordon' express!" he told him.

"Why?" Toby asked. He was very puzzled.

"That's your job!" boomed Percy.

Percy felt very important.

Later, Percy decided it was time to check on the other engines. He knew that was what Sir Topham Hatt would do.

Children were waiting on the bridge. Percy peeped hello.

But the children were looking down on the track, watching Gordon puffing very slowly down the line. The children began to laugh.

"Look!" said the children, "it's slowpoke Gordon!"

Then, James arrived at the signal. His boiler was painted in yellow and black, like a bee. His driver and fireman were laughing.

"Are you carrying honey?" teased the signalman.

Finally, Toby puffed in with the heavy express. He was very tired.

The engines heard the children laughing. They were very cross, and turned to Percy.

"I am supposed to be the fastest engine on Sodor, not the slowest!" huffed Gordon.

"I am supposed to be the reddest engine!" moaned James "Now nobody can recognize me!"

"I am only a tram engine!" Toby puffed. "The express is too heavy for me to pull!"

Percy was worried. He knew he had made a lot of mistakes. Then, Thomas puffed in.

"What's wrong Percy?" asked Percy to his friend.

"Please help me Thomas! I can't remember what Lady Hatt told me. All the engines are doing the wrong jobs.

Thomas thought for a moment.

"You must go back over your tracks!" he puffed. "You might seem things that will help you remember."

Percy thought that was a very good idea.

Thomas and Percy puffed into Knapford Station.

"Gordon and slow cars." puffed Percy.

Suddenly, Percy saw crates of china waiting on the platform.

"That's it!" Percy cried. "Gordon is to take the china to Brendam Docks! He must pull his cars, very slowly!"

Thomas and Percy then puffed to the coal yards.

"James must be a busy bee." he puffed slowly.

There were lots of groaning coal cars waiting to be shunted.

"That's it! James has to shunt lots of freight cars! So he must be as busy as a bee!"

Finally, Thomas and Percy puffed into Maithwaite Station.

"Toby must pull Gordon' express." wheeshed Percy.

Suddenly, Percy saw lots of people waiting on the platform.

"That's it!" Percy cried. "Toby is to take visitors to the Scottish Castle! He has to go as fast as Gordon' express!"

"Well done!" Thomas puffed happily.

By the end of the day, all the engines were doing the right jobs.

That evening, Sir Topham Hatt came to the sheds.

"You have done very well Percy!" he boomed. "I'm very pleased."

"And I'm very pleased that you finally found your voice!" Percy peeped happily.

Sir Topham Hatt smiled.

"I hope you never lose your voice again!" Percy added.


End file.
